Me Souvenir De Nous
by LiloxCh
Summary: Sasuke, 16 ans, souffre d'une maladie rare qui provoque parfois des pertes de mémoires. Il n'a pas d'amis, doit écrire ses journées dans un journal pour ne pas oublier qui il est. Et lorsqu'un beau blond débarque dans sa vie, tout se complique. NaruSasu
1. Ton Visage

**» 0o.° ~ Me Souvenir De Nous ~ °.o0 «**

**Chapitre 1 - Ton Visage...**

* * *

_Maman, cette nuit ressemblant pourtant à toutes les autres, elle n'arrivait pas à m'atteindre et à m'endormir paisiblement. Un sentiment de peine beaucoup trop grand toujours présent dans mon cœur, me rendait le sommeil impossible. Peut-être était-ce dû à mes nombreux troubles qui me tourmentaient depuis quelques temps ? Je n'en savais rien... Car même si je n'étais pas vraiment normal, je sentais une immense fatigue en moi qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir. Délirais-je comme je savais si bien le faire ? Encore une fois, je n'en savais rien..._

_Enfin, je décidai de faire passer le temps, quitte à rester éveiller une majeure partie de la nuit. Je n'osai pas aller sortir grand frère Itachi de son sommeil, car à mon avis, il devait bien dormir. J'avais peur qu'il me déteste, rien que pour cette raison de l'avoir dérangé. Oui, grand frère Itachi était tout pour moi, je l'aimais énormément. Nous vivions seuls dans cette grande maison, qui avait des airs de manoir quelques fois. Il m'avait confié que père était parti quand j'étais plus jeune, et que mère... était morte alors que je n'avais que 5 ans. Pour ces raisons là, il s'occupait réellement bien de moi et me surprotégeait. Nous nous soutenions mutuellement, même si au fond de moi j'avais peur de ne pas lui apporter ce soutien dont il avait besoin._

_Grand frère Itachi était grand et fort, alors que moi j'étais petit et faible. Je ne lui servais pas à grand chose, et ma plus grande peur était de le voir partir, me laissant derrière lui, tout comme maman l'avait déjà fait. J'étais conscient que je n'étais pas né comme les autres bébés... normalement. J'étais différent et je ne l'avais jamais oublié. Grand frère m'avait expliqué que je ne pouvais pas faire la plupart des choses par moi même et que durant toute ma vie, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un sur qui me reposer. De quelqu'un qui m'aide pour me nourrir, ce que grand frère appliquait. De quelqu'un qui m'emmène pour étudier, ce que grand frère appliquait, et de quelqu'un qui me protège, me suive, et me guide, ce que grand frère Itachi appliquait également._

_Mon problème n'était pas vraiment simple d'après lui, mais il disait que je pourrais facilement surmonter des épreuves, à commencer par ma grande perte de mémoire. Si les choses que je devais retenir ou me souvenir n'étaient pas écrites, alors c'était sûr et certain, j'oublierais absolument tout de ce qu'il se serait passé. C'est pour cette raison que grand frère Itachi m'a offert ce journal, dans lequel j'écris actuellement et que j'emmène partout avec moi. C'était comme si je me confiais à une personne, à ma défunte mère..._  
_Ensuite, si je ne prenais pas mes maudits médicaments décompresseurs à l'heure exacte à laquelle le médecin me l'avait recommandé, alors je devenais agressif envers tout le monde. Ce qui me faisait affreusement peur. Je ne voulais pas être méchant envers les gens déjà qu'ils me prenaient pour quelqu'un d'étrange. Pour finir, il m'arrivait parfois, ce qui était rare et heureusement, d'agir comme un enfant. Mais j'excluais ce problème qui depuis quelque temps s'était arrangé ma foi._

_Enfin, je menais une vie assez calme, mais très mouvementée quelques fois pour un jeune lycéen de 16 ans._  
_Mais, il ne suffisait pas que mon problème ait une grande place dans ma vie, il fallait aussi qu'il me suive à l'école, dans lequel j'avais été mis dans une classe " spécialisée ". Elle n'était pas très différente des autres, si ce n'est que le professeur nous parlait comme des débiles mentaux. J'étais malade oui, mais pas fou. Je savais très bien ce que je faisais et ce que je disais, même si souvent, mes troubles reprenaient le dessus sur moi. Ce qui était embêtant, car à cause de cela je n'avais pas d'amis. A part un, mais qui n'était pas là en ce moment. Il était en voyage et revenait la semaine prochaine. Donc j'étais seul, et les personnes du lycée me voyaient parmi les cinglés d'un hôpital psychiatrique depuis que mon problème avait été révélé au grand jour._

Je stoppai mon écriture dans mon journal, quand un bruit à ma porte close se fit entendre.

- Sasuke ? marmonna une voix grave à travers celle-ci.

- Oui ? répondis-je calmement.

- C'est l'heure, réveilles-toi, m'informa mon grand frère Itachi.

Je m'étonnai un peu quand je me rendis compte que le temps avait passé plus vite que je ne l'aurais crus. Le matin essayait déjà d'entrer dans ma chambre, des rayons lumineux du soleil.

- Très bien, j'arrive.

- Ok. Souffla-t-il. Je vais faire le petit déjeuner, je t'attends en bas.

Suite à cette dernière phrase, je l'entendis descendre les escaliers du couloir et en profitai pour reposer mon journal sur mon bureau en bois. Je me rendis dans ma salle de bain et me contemplai un moment dans le miroir. Mes cheveux d'ébènes ne bougeaient pas, toujours la même coiffure en place, ce qui me rendait une tâche en moins à faire, avec celle de me laver les dents le matin. Mes yeux noirs me reflétaient souvent la personne que j'aimerais être mais que je ne serais jamais. Et ma peau blanche me rappelait que j'étais unique. Cette description de moi me faisait mal au cœur, et je me dépêchai alors de descendre en prenant mon sac d'école et mon journal au passage.

- Bon matin, déclara mon frère quand je m'assis à table pour déjeuner à ses côtés.

- Bon matin, lui répondis-je en retour en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je.

- D'accord. Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour aujourd'hui ? questionna-t-il. Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

C'est grand frère Itachi ça, toujours aussi protecteur envers moi.

- Oui tout va bien. C'est un jour comme les autres de toute façon.

- Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Aller, en route ! Je ne veux pas être en retard au travail.

- Oui, allons-y.

Il ferma la porte de notre maison à clef, et me rejoignit dans sa voiture coupée cabriolet noire. Nous vivions dans une rue très calme du Japon, loin de la circulation et du bruit, ce qui parfois me permettait tranquillement de faire de mes devoirs pour l'école, une fois rentré chez moi. J'aimais le coin où on habitait, c'était vraiment bien et agréable.

Le trajet se fut d'une courte durée, et je descendis aussi tôt de la voiture, sentant déjà les premiers regards sur moi auxquels je ne prêtais pas attention. L'habitude... quel sentiment inutile.

Mon frère me disait au revoir de la main en me souhaitant une belle journée, et je l'imitai pour m'engouffrer ensuite dans le bâtiment le plus vite possible. Alors mon sac sur mon dos, je recherchai mon casier, et y rangeai quelques bouquins pour l'après-midi une fois que je l'avais trouvé sur le plan du lycée. Oui, mes pertes de mémoire se résumaient également à ça, malheureusement.

Une minute après mon arrivée, la sonnerie du lycée retentit dans l'établissement. Je regardai alors mon emploie du temps et essayai de me repérer grâce au plan que j'avais sous la main. Il faut dire qu'il était réellement grand et on pouvait très vite se perdre. Finalement, je réussis à trouver ma classe avec un peu de retard, mais je réussis tout de même et me félicitai intérieurement. Une fois entrée, je me plaçai directement au fond de la salle, ne prêtant pas attention à mes camarades et me concentrant plutôt sur ce qui allait suivre.

Le cours de français n'était pas ma préférence, mais je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Le professeur commença le cours, et je l'écoutais attentivement. Je n'étais pas un élève model, et je n'avais aucunement envie d'en être un, mais je me sentais obligé de faire un effort d'attention si je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec un 0 au bac de fin d'année. J'écrivais la moindre chose qu'il prononçait sur mon cahier, la peur de tout oublier en sortant de cette salle. Vraiment... j'aimerais être comme les autres parfois… juste normal.

* * *

La matinée s'était déroulée de façon continue, et l'envie de rentrer chez moi au plus vite me prenait déjà. Courage, car même après avoir mangé une énième fois tout seul à ma table ce midi, je pouvais me reposer contre un cerisier qui n'était pas très loin pendant la pause de cette heure. Je repris alors mon journal et continuai là où je m'étais arrêté ce matin. Pas très loin de moi, des cris de joie se sont fait entendre autour du terrain de basket où le cerisier était placé, et je relevai les yeux de mon journal, constatant que c'était une bande d'amis qui s'amusaient entre eux.

Je les regardai se chamailler, et rigoler sans aucune contrainte, pendant que moi j'étais là, assis à les observer bêtement. L'un d'entre eux remarqua ma contemplation et je rebaissai la tête sur mon journal honteusement. _Non, je ne pourrais jamais vivre ces moments là... ces moments de joie et de rire, jamais. A part lui, mon seul ami, je n'existerais pas plus que maintenant._

_Ma maladie me rattraperait et je ferais peur aux seuls amis que je n'aurais jamais eus._

Je me levai après que la pause de ce midi soit terminée, et me rendis à mon dernier cours de la journée.  
Cette fois, j'oubliai l'élève model un moment et passai l'heure à regarder par la fenêtre de la classe. _Encore une journée où je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas normal... cela me tourmentait réellement, je n'en pouvais plus de porter tous le poids d'être " étrange " sur mes épaules. Avec mes nombreuses crises que mon frère avait du gérer, c'était épuisant. Et avec mes pertes de mémoire permanent, j'avais même peur d'oublier qui j'étais..._

_Vivre dans la peur, est-ce que ma vie ce résumait seulement à ça ?_

C'était pathétique, et je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps dans cette classe à repenser à ce que j'étais. Je me levai brutalement de ma chaise quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, et sortis rapidement de ma classe, espérant que mon frère ne soit pas en retard pour venir me chercher et rentrer.

Malheureusement pour moi, avant que je n'aie la chance de rentrer chez moi, je devrais affronter les plus lourds regards de tout le lycée. Un peu plus loin de ma salle de classe, une bande d'amis s'était posée contre les casiers du couloir et parlaient entre eux. _Je les connaissais bien, ils étaient les pires de tous... à me juger sans arrêt et à se moquer de moi. De ma maladie, de ce que j'étais... Je n'en avais jamais parlé à grand frère Itachi, il s'énerverait sûrement et je ne souhaitais pas à endurer sa colère monstre._

Je fermai les yeux en passant à côté d'eux, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'ils ne me remarquent pas, serrant mes bouquins contre ma poitrine. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ma prière n'avait pas été entendue. Je sentis quelque chose me faire trébucher et je pensai à cette instant... _j'avais réellement pensée que je m'étalerais sur le sol et que tout le monde rirait de moi, mais j'avais tout faux._

Deux bras longs me retinrent dans ma chute, et j'attrapai fortement le haut de cette personne qui s'avérait être un garçon quand je relevai ma tête pour le constater. _Ces secondes pendant lesquelles je restai à le regarder, ma parut des heures. Ses yeux bleus étaient d'une immense profondeur, et ses cheveux blonds que je remarquai en bataille, faisaient ressortir son côté sauvage. Etrangement et je me posais encore la question, mon cœur battait réellement vite à ce croisement soudain de regard. Les autres autour de moi ne faisaient plus partie de mon temps à cet instant, je les oubliais totalement. Ce qui m'étonna encore plus de mon cœur en affolement, était la réaction de ce garçon qui semblait avoir la même que moi._

Je devais me faire des idées, pensai-je fortement en me remettant dans l'axe et baissant la tête au sol.

- Merci, marmonnai-je maladroitement en remerciant le garçon aux cheveux blonds de m'avoir retenu de tomber.

- Hahaha, rigolèrent les autres autour de nous, il ne sait même plus marcher !

- Oui, de toute façon ce n'est qu'un idiot ! s'exclama un autre élève.

- Désolé ! déclarai-je en retirant ma main de la sienne et le contournant pour m'enfuir en courant de tous ce que j'entendais.

- Hey Naruto, ça va ? demanda une voix féminine quand il restait immobile suite à ça.

"Naruto" entendis-je en repartant... était-ce son nom ? Ça semblait. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'était arrivé à l'instant ? Je ne prêtais plus attention aux moqueries, car j'étais trop pris par cette nouvelle chose qui m'avait frappé en plein cœur.  
J'entrai dans la voiture de mon grand frère Itachi, qui était à l'heure aujourd'hui comme tous les autres jours, et me voyant affolé en me prenant la tête entre les mains, il éteignit le contact de la voiture, me secouant un peu par les épaules.

- Sasuke, Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda mon frère en enchainant les questions et mon cœur continuait de me faire affreusement mal.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'à la vue si brutale de ce garçon qui m'a retenu de m'écraser contre le sol, mon cœur battait la chamade ? C'était si... étrange. J'en avais mal de partout, ce sentiment était nouveau pour moi et je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Ce Naruto... il m'avait mis dans tous mes états en une seule seconde, où était-ce encore moi qui divaguait complètement ?_

- Ç-Ça va... répondis-je difficilement, enfin, je crois.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama t-il. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- N-Non, ce n'est rien grand frère, soufflai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour me calmer.

- Tu es sûr ? me redemanda-t-il, incertain de la réponse que je lui avais fournie.

- Oui. Rentrons à la maison maintenant, j'ai des devoirs à faire...

Itachi me regarda longuement avant de démarrer, puis il se résigna finalement à prendre la route de la maison pour rentrer. Je restai néanmoins frustré de ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Ce n'était rien, mais pourtant je sentais que c'était quelque chose d'assez frustrant. _Cette journée qui avait bien commencée, avait terminée brutalement. Mes troubles m'avaient surpassés en rendant le sentiment minime que j'avais ressentis, en un immense qui me faisait mal._

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, et déposai mon sac sur mon bureau en bois pour me laisser tomber sur mon lit. Je fermai les yeux une seconde et l'image du visage de ce garçon me revint en tête en un éclair. _Qu'avait-il eu de plus pour me faire ressentir une telle douleur au fond de moi même ? Je ne savais pas. En tous cas, j'étais sûr que même avec mes pertes de mémoire, je n'oublierais jamais ce sentiment. Qu'était-il maman ? D'où provenait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il surgit comme une foudre dévastatrice en moi ? Pourrais-tu m'envoyer un signe d'où tu es pour me répondre ?_

_S'il te plaît, j'en ai cruellement besoin..._

* * *

**Voilà, c'était donc le premier chapitre de " Me Souvenir De Nous ", j'espère que ça vous a plus, la suite très bientôt =D ! **

**Review pour m'encourager ^^ ! ( Précision : Dîtes moi tout ce que vous pensez en un seul Review ! - Commentaires - pour ce qui ne savent pas ! Merci. )**

**Lilo, xx - Chanouh ;) -**


	2. Une Histoire Commence

**» 0o.° ~ Me Souvenir De Nous ~ °.o0 «**

**Chapitre 2 – Une Histoire Commence…**

* * *

_Ce regard, ce bleu, si beau, si perçant, devenais-je fou ? Non, je l'étais déjà. Alors d'où provenait ce sentiment si destructeur en un instant, mais si agréable par moment ? Aucune idée, pensai-je en continuant d'écrire dans le journal que mon grand frère Itachi m'avait offert. Après cette journée qui avait bien commencé mais qui avait terminé de façon brutal, je m'étais directement retrouvé dans ma chambre à l'étage - m'étalant sur mon lit - près de celle de mon frère qui était monté à ma suite, espérant ainsi obtenir des informations sur la crise que j'avais faite, en fin d'après midi._

Evidemment, et je me doutais qu'il avait comprit, je ne lui dévoilerai rien. Je ne lui dévoilerai en rien qu'en cette journée si particulière, j'avais ressentit quelque chose de si poignardant de l'intérieur. En croisant soudainement le regard de ce beau jeune homme, j'étais littéralement tombé dans le vide. Il avait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon écriture un instant et pensai quelques minutes en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Non, j'avais beau réfléchir dans tous les sens et retourner mon cerveau, je ne trouvais pas ce que ce garçon avait en plus. Pourtant, il avait su attiré mon attention. Pourquoi avait-il frappé ma mémoire d'un coup sec ? D'habitude et je le regrettais, j'aurais aperçu son visage aujourd'hui et l'aurais oublié le lendemain._

Oui, mes pertes de mémoires... je souhaitais ne plus jamais en avoir, même si je savais très bien que cela était impossible. Je ne serais jamais normal, et il faudra que je m'y fasse réellement un jour.

- Sasuke ! s'écria une voix à travers ma porte comme ce matin, et inévitablement, cela devait être Itachi.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne viens pas manger ? me demanda-t-il curieux. Ça fait un moment déjà que ton assiette est posée dans la cuisine.

- N-Non merci, balbutiai-je. Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Très bien, répondit-il. Mais n'oublie pas de descendre pour prendre tes médicaments.

Je soupirai et me levai de mon bureau en bois où je m'étais assis pour aller rejoindre mon frère dans le couloir, juste derrière ma porte. _Il était très respectable envers moi, il n'entrait jamais dans ma chambre la plupart du temps. Ce que j'aimais chez lui tout particulièrement, il respectait mon intimité, malgré que je ne sois pas comme les autres jeunes.  
_  
- Oui, je sais, marmonnai-je et il recula quand il me vit sortir de la chambre. Je vais y aller maintenant, comme ça je... n'oublierai pas.

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous, pendant lequel je n'osai reprendre la parole. Je décidai donc d'approcher les escaliers pour descendre, mais Itachi me rattrapa en empoignant ma main.

- Est-ce ça va Sasuke ? me questionna-t-il. Tu as l'air... tout chamboulé aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il ensuite.

- Je vais bien, répondis-je. Ne t'en fais pas, le rassurai-je après ça.

- D'accord, soupira mon grand frère. J'espère seulement que tu ne me mens pas.

- Oui, promis, soufflai-je en le contournant et m'arrêtant dans ma cuisine pour avaler mes médicaments.

_Parfois, j'avais l'impression que grand frère Itachi n'était pas comme les autres lui non plus. Dans le sens où il déchiffrait toujours quand je n'allais pas bien, même si je mentais comme un chef. C'était peut être surnaturel chez lui, qui sait ?_

Enfin, je suis un peu fatigué ce soir, même si je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à dormir. Itachi m'a déjà proposé de dormir à ses côtés, mais je ne le supporte pas avec ses ronflements permanents. C'est si insupportable ! Malgré ça, il est gentil et je l'aime énormément. Je crois que je l'ai déjà écrit ça...

Je ferais mieux de prendre des somnifères dans ce cas... Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, ce n'est pas bon pour moi de prendre autre chose que mes médicaments personnels et prescrits par mon médecin. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, ce soir, je resterai alors allongé dans mon lit, gardant l'œil ouvert et l'image de ce garçon bien plus grand que moi, en tête.

* * *

Au petit matin, déjà debout dans ma cuisine à me servir un verre de jus d'orange, je regardai vaguement par la fenêtre, l'automne étant arrivé. Les feuilles des arbres changeaient de couleur, et je m'émerveillais quelques fois à regarder les beautés de la nature. Dans ce monde, on devrait beaucoup plus prendre le temps de regarder ces choses là. Le jour où on en prendra conscience, il sera déjà trop tard.

- Hum... marmonna une voix dans mon dos. Sasuke, tu es déjà debout ?

- Itachi, bon matin, le saluai-je en lui souriant.

- Bon matin petit frère, me salua-t-il à son tour. Dis-moi, continua-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine et se servant une tasse de café, si tu es réveillé de si bonne heure, c'est dû à ton incapacité de dormir ces temps-ci ?

- Oui, bien évidemment, soufflai-je en baissant la tête.

- Il va falloir aller voir le médecin alors, m'informa-t-il en redéposant sa tasse sur le comptoir.

- Pourquoi faire ? déclarai-je subitement. Pour qu'il me redonne des médicaments à prendre à chaque heure ?

- Sasuke... soupira mon frère.

- Non, je ne veux pas.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, de toute façon j'ai déjà prit rendez-vous pour toi.

- Quoi ! m'exclamai-je. M-Mais... !

- C'est mon devoir de te protéger et je veux savoir quel est le problème avec ton sommeil !

- Très bien... me résignai-je facilement, de toute manière, j'allais m'y rendre quoi qu'il en soit.

- Bon, ce soir après l'école, je viendrais te chercher, compris ?

- Oui, compris, murmurai-je en attrapant mon sac et vérifiant si j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait dedans pour la journée. Oh...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Itachi avec un regard attentif. Quelque chose ne va pas, Sasuke ?

- E-Eh bien, je crois avoir égaré mon livre de Français, remarquai-je soudainement.

- Tu le chercheras plus tard. On y va.

Je ne répondis rien, et suivis le pas derrière lui quand il sortit de la maison. Je vérifiai une dernière fois que j'avais bien mon journal dans mon sac à dos, puis entrai dans la voiture de mon frère pour le trajet de la maison au lycée.

* * *

J'aurais pu ressembler à une statue, quand je me tenais debout devant mon casier en début d'après midi. La matinée s'était déroulée de façon normale, même si quelques fois je repassais devant la bande que je détestais le plus. Et qui, sois dit en passant, m'avait humilié la veille. _Je devais arrêter de m'en faire pour ces humiliations qui me suivaient sans cesses, car elles étaient sans intérêts. Je devais passer au dessus de ça, je devais les ignorer.  
_  
- Excuse-moi ? m'interrompit une voix dans mon dos, et je me retournai soudainement.

Mon regard changea du tout au tout, quand le beau jeune homme blond d'hier, surgit pendant la pause où je cherchais mon cahier de Français que j'avais sans doute égaré ce matin. Je serrai les livres que j'avais contre ma poitrine, quand je sentis mon cœur se débattre comme un fou dans celle-ci. A la vue de son visage, de ses yeux, la chose qui me permettait de faire circuler mon sang dans mon corps, s'affolait comme pas possible au sentiment de la veille qui me frappa une nouvelle fois.

- Hum... rigola-t-il nerveusement en souriant un peu, je crois que ce bouquin t'appartient, dit-il en me le tendant.

Je baissai timidement les yeux en rougissant, sur le bouquin qu'il tenait dans sa main, et qui s'avérait être mon livre de Français. Je pensais l'avoir égaré, alors comment... ?

- Hier, quand tu as trébuché sur moi, tu as fait tomber ton livre en même temps. Je ne pense pas que tu l'aies remarqué puisque tu es... partit en courant.

- M-Merci, bafouillai-je en le rangeant dans mon sac.

- Dis, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? me demanda le grand blond et je sentais mon coeur battre la chamade comme un fou, suite à cette question.

- S-Sasuke, répondis-je. Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Ah, très bien, déclara-t-il en souriant. Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki.

- S-Salut, bredouillai-je timidement quand il me serra la main.

- Je crois que nous sommes dans la même classe d'informatique, je me trompe ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment... c'est la première fois que nous avons ce cours ensemble… peut-être, je ne sais pas qui est avec moi.

- Ah... s'étonna-t-il, eh bien tu le sais maintenant ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Oui, soufflai-je en rougissant de plus belle, je le trouvais extrêmement beau.

_Ce Naruto me troublait. Il troublait mes pensées, et mon cœur par la même occasion. Ce sentiment, ce sentiment si fort que je ressentais quand il me parlait, ou quand il me souriait, oui ce sentiment était unique, j'en étais certain.  
_  
- Naruuutoooo ! s'écria une voix féminine en attrapant le garçon blond en face de moi.

Je contemplai cette jeune fille, quand elle sortit de nulle part en agrippant Naruto qui semblait aussi étonné que moi à cet instant. Elle avait hurlé si fort, que je craignais que tout le bahut l'ait entendue.  
_Cette jeune fille était blonde, avec de longs cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'aux fesses, ils étaient brillants et me donnaient presque mal à la tête. Et ses yeux étaient bleus, presqu'identiques à ceux de Naruto._

- I-Ino, tu me fais mal, se plaignit Naruto en esseyant de se dégager, mais elle ignorait sa plainte et fixa son regard sur moi.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle indiscrètement en pointant des yeux ronds en ma direction et je me sentis rougir.

- C'est Sasuke, il est dans notre classe d'informatique.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ino, je ne t'avais jamais remarqué avant.

- Je crois que c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aujourd'hui, c'est notre premier cours d'informatique ! remarqua Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hmpf, s'esclaffa-t-elle, oui, oui je sais !

- J'en doute ma chère... soupira Naruto.

- Aaaah ! Naruto, s'écria t-elle ! T'es méchant !

Je les regardai se chamailler entre eux, comme un vieux couple et cette idée farfelue me fit d'autant plus rougir. Après tout, ils avaient bien le droit d'être ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette idée aurait dû être farfelue, ou encore, totalement idiote.

Finalement, je me sentis de trop, et décidai de partir discrètement en les laissant parler entre eux, avant de refermer mon casier. Je les retrouverais plus tard, en cours d'informatique. Et en y pensant, cette heure de cours était du nouveau pour moi, et je le craignais fortement. Il faut dire que, moi, les ordinateurs, je n'y connaissais strictement rien à cause de mes pertes de mémoires, et j'espérais une aide pour m'en sortir sans honte. Oui, sans honte...

_Pitié, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie... étaient les mots que j'écrivis sur mon journal, en attendant le professeur qui s'occupait du nouveau cours d'informatique. Pendant cette attente, un sentiment de peur m'envahissait atrocement, m'imaginant toute une énième humiliation que je pourrais reçevoir. Oui, je m'étais dis que j'ignorerais ces moqueries, ces remarques, et tout ce qui s'en suivait, mais je savais que ce serait plus fort que moi, et que je me remettrais à m'enfuir et à pleurer comme la veille. Le cœur qui se déchire quand vous entendez des choses qui vous blessent, c'est vraiment difficile à contenir en soie, et croyez moi, je sais de quoi je parle._ Ce serait débile d'y penser plus longtemps, et je m'arrêtai dans mon écriture quand justement, il entra dans la classe en rigolant avec ses amis. Je baissai les yeux quand il me remarqua, et rangeai mon journal dans mon sac.

Je n'arrêtais pas de me souvenir de ce Naruto, cet homme blond au physique parfait, qui était revenu me rendre mon livre de Français que j'avais perdu dans la foullée. Je sentais qu'il était gentil, et pas comme tous les autres incultes de ce lycée. Peut-être qu'il cachait une double facette en lui, mais non, je ne pouvais pas le croire.

- Sasuke ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui, doucement et incertain de ce qui allait suivre.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti toute à l'heure ? me demanda-t-il étonnement.

- T-Toi et Ino étiez en train de parler, répondis-je en bafouillant un peu devant lui. Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez...

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en rigolant un peu, tu es sérieux ?

- Eh bien... euh...

- S'il vous plaît ! Un peu de silence ! s'écria le professeur en entrant dans la classe, et Naruto me fit signe de se voir plus tard en allant à sa place, qui se situait juste derrière moi, le rang d'à côté.

J'acquiesçai plus ou moins, et regardai devant moi, écoutant ce que le professeur en question avait à dire pour ce premier cours. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi je n'étais pas avec ma classe spécialisée cette fois-ci, enfin, je n'allais pas me plaindre, le professeur me parlerait normalement cette fois.

- Bien, je suis le professeur de cours informatique, Kakashi, se présenta-t-il avec une déguène assez particulière. Si vous n'êtes pas avec votre classe respective, c'est tout à fait normal. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'éterniser dessus, et aller droit au but, continua-t-il. Ce premier cours consistera à connaître et savoir à utiliser un ordinateur, ceux qui se trouvent devans vous.

Effectivement, des ordinateurs étaient disposés sur chaque table où des élèves s'étaient installés. Moi y compris. Le stress se faisait déjà ressentir quand le professeur Kakashi annonça que nous allions devoir savoir utiliser un ordinateur, car je n'y connaissais strictement rien dessus. Le reste des élèves en revanche, se plaignait de connaître déjà tout. J'avais vraiment ce qu'on appelait, une mémoire de poisson rouge... mon frère m'avait expliqué les bases autrefois, et c'était de l'oubli maintenant.

- Bon, aller, arrêter de vous plaindre ! s'exclama Kakashi en s'installant à son bureau. Si vous savez vous en servir comme vous le dites si bien, alors faites moi l'exercice qui se trouve dans les documents de Technologie. C'est parti, et à la fin de l'heure, je ramasse tout !

Les élèves autour de moi, ne semblaient pas vraiment préoccupés de devoir rendre leurs copies au professeur à la fin du cours, par contre, pour ce qui était de mon cas, je me sentais réellement frustré par cette demande. Quel imbécile j'étais... mon grand frère Itachi me l'avait expliqué tellement de fois, comment un ordinateur fonctionnait... Je me sentais vraiment ridicule devant l'écran qui s'offrait à moi.

Je baissai alors la tête vers mes pieds, le coeur battant d'avoir la réfléxion de Kakashi sur ma feuille blanche. On allait encore se moquer de moi, j'en étais sûr, persuadé même. Peut-être que je devrais demander de l'aide, mais j'excluais cette idée de ma tête, car l'élève à qui j'en demanderais, me regarderait bizarrement et se poserait des questions. Ce que je ne souhaitais absolument pas.

- Sasuke, oh, tu n'as toujours rien écrit ? me questionna une voix grave et je reconnus celle de Naruto qui se planta à mes côtés.

- Oh, euh... non, bredouillai-je en me remettant à rougir un peu quand il me fixait.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as mal la tête ou quelque chose comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il devant ma gène.

Je baissai de plus en plus ma tête vers mes pieds, et les mèches que j'avais d'habitude sur mon front, me tombaient maintenant sur le visage pour cacher mon expression de tristesse. Naruto, et étrangement j'en étais tout retourné, s'accroupit à ma droite en posant une main sur ma cuisse. Il approcha son visage du mien pour aperçevoir mes yeux, que je peinais tant de mal à dissimuler.

- Je sais que ça ne fait pas un jour que je te connais, mais je suis très ouvert et si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le moi, murmura Naruto et je relevai mes yeux vers lui, qui semblait soudain très proche des siens.

- La vérité... marmonnai-je, c'est que...

- Naruto ! hurla une voix que je reconnaitrais désormais entre milles, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Ino, soupira Naruto. Pourrais-tu arrêter de m'hurler dans les oreilles ? demanda-t-il en se relevant.

- Désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle en souriant innocentement.

- O.K, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On est en plein cours là... marmonna-t-il d'exaspération.

- Rien, je ne savais pas où tu te trouvais ! déclara Ino. J'ai terminé l'excercice et je m'ennuis maintenant !

- Dis-moi, tu es vraiment blonde pour quelque chose toi, hein ? la taquina-t-il avec un sourire qui me fis rougir comme dans le couloir un peu plus tôt.

- Méchant ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite. Enfin, mais, ah ! C'est Sasuke-kun !

- Oui, répondit Naruto, et je tenais une conversation très intéressante avec lui, avant que tu n'interviennes !

- Ah, ah, ah, plaisanta Ino en se grattant le derrière de la tête, et souriant bêtement, gomen ! Je vous laisse !

- Bien, merci.

-...

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa ensuite Naruto, remarquant que je n'étais pas à l'aise. Ino est comme ça. Enfin, tu étais sur le point de me dire quelque chose d'important, alors c'est bon, je t'écoute.

- Eh bien, marmonnai-je, comme je te le disais...

_Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce possible que ce soit mon coeur qui battait aussi fort dans ma poitrine à ce moment là ? A ce moment là où Naruto attendait patiemment que je lui avoue mon ignorance pour les ordinateurs ? Je pensais que oui. Je le trouvais incroyablement beau, plus il s'avançait vers moi. Le sentiment qui m'avait frappé la veille et ce matin, me revint encore une fois, et atteignit une nouvelle fois mon coeur de plein fouet. Je me sentais divaguer complètement, j'étais perdu..._

- Euh, je... dis-je en me penchant vers son oreille et il m'écouta. Je ne sais pas me servir d'un ordinateur.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en laissant échapper un rire d'entre ses lèvres, et je rougissais.

- Je ne te mens pas... murmurai-je en rebaissant la tête, mais il me la rattrapa en me soulevant le menton.

- Je te crois, souffla Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas honteux, je pense en tout cas...

- Tu vas te moquer de moi ? demandai-je en le regardant avec des yeux fiévreux.

- Comment ? s'étonna le blond. Jamais, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

- D'accord... mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour... Kakashi va...

- Stop, hey ! Sasuke ! s'exclama Naruto, arrête, c'est quoi cette crise que tu me fais ? Ce n'est rien... souffla-t-il. Tu sais quoi ? et je m'empressai d'ouvrir mes oreilles pour être attentif à ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Oui ?

- Je vais t'aider si tu y tiens, me sourit-il grandement, et je restai à le regarder fixement.

- Quoi, vraiment ? m'étonnai-je. Mais, non... tes amis vont...

- Mes amis ? répéta-t-il. Ecoute, je ne suis pas débile, j'ai bien vu qu'hier, tu étais touché par ce que disait la bande contre les casiers, mais moi, je me fous de ce que peuvent penser les gens en me voyant t'aider.  
_  
Ce qu'avançait Naruto me touchait au plus profond de moi même. Cette fois-ci, je me posais réellement la question : Etais-je sur le point de me faire un nouvel ami ? Oui, ça y ressemblait étrangement._

Je luttai pour ne pas trop montrer mon enthousiasme et me contentai de me replacer droit sur la chaise où j'étais assis.

- Bon, j'ai déjà terminé, alors je peux dès maintenant t'apprendre à te servir d'un ordinteur, d'accord ? me demanda-t-il en ayant l'air de chercher quelque chose en même temps.

- Oui, merci. Euh, tu cherches quelque chose ? questionnai-je.

- Il n'y pas de chaise pour que je m'assois à tes côtés, remarqua-t-il. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je pense que tu comprendras mieux comme ça... souffla-t-il ensuite et je ne le vis plus quand il passa derrière moi pour se pencher et poser sa main sur la mienne, qui était également posée sur la souris de l'ordinateur.

_Mes joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement suite à ça, et je ne me sentis plus vraiment présent à ce moment là. L'expression d'être sur un petit nuage, je pensais désormais la connaître. Sa main qu'il avait posé sur la mienne pour m'expliquer les bases de l'ordinateur et m'aider à faire mon devoir, me rendait tout pâle et rouge d'excitation... ? Mon coeur balançait atrocement contre mon torse, et encore et encore, je ne savais pas d'où cela provenait. Je n'avais jamais ressentit une telle chose avant, c'était vraiment nouveau. Naruto ne me laissait pas indifférent, surtout pour son physique, mais aussi pour ce qu'il me laissait parraître en lui. Gentil et attentionné envers les autres._

Il bougea alors sa main, toujours la mienne prisonnière en dessous, et je sentis son souffle contre mon oreille quelques instant lorsqu'il s'était penché pour m'expliquer. Je me perdis dans toutes les sensations que je pouvais ressentir à cet instant, et ne l'écoutais pas vraiment sur ce qu'il me racontait. De toute manière, j'allais oublier le lendemain, je ne pouvais pas sortir mon journal et écrire tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur un ordinateur. Très peu pour moi.

- Voilà ! Je crois que tu as terminé le devoir ! déclara Naruto en se redressant et bizarrement, je regrettai qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

A quoi je pensais ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais de cette façon ? Je devais arrêter de me martyriser le cerveau, j'étais déjà assez malade pour ça.

- Merci.

- C'est enregistrer ! Je pense que tu as toutes les bonnes réponses, c'était vraiment facile de toute façon !

- Oui. Euh, N-Naruto ? hésitai-je ensuite et il me regarda longuement, attendant que je dénoue ma langue. Je, je voulais te...

Une sonnerie retentit dans tout l'établissement à cet instant là, et mon coeur se serra quand j'aperçus les élèves se lever et sortir de la salle de cours. C'était la dernière heure de la journée, et je pouvais enfin rentrer chez moi et me libérer de toute cette pression qui m'oppressait. Par contre, j'avais un énorme pincement au coeur, de ne pas avoir terminé ma phrase face à Naruto. Je me levai, et lui fit comprendre que c'était bon. Il me sourit alors et je le vis rejoindre Ino qui était derrière moi, à quelques mètres.

Je regardai dans mon sac en me dirigeant vers la porte, et ressortis mon journal pour le tenir à la main. Maintenant que j'avais retrouvé mon livre de Français, mon journal prenait beaucoup plus de place dans mon sac. Après quoi, je sentais une main me rattraper par l'épaule et devinai celle de Naruto. Je me retournai et l'aperçus avec Ino, collée à son bras. Cela devait être une habitude facheuse qu'elle avait prise et qui malgré moi, et je ne comprenais toujours pas, me dérangeait.

- Sasuke, tu marches avec nous aujourd'hui ? me questionna Naruto en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches, et je rougis encore pour la trentième fois de la journée.

- B-Bien sûr ! me dépêchai-je de répondre en bafouillant légerement.

Mince, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? pensai-je fortement, comme un imbécile. Pourquoi avais-je répondu positivement alors que je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de l'endroit où j'habitais ? Mes pertes de mémoire, mes maudites pertes de mémoire m'empêcheraient de passer un peu plus de temps avec... Naruto. Enfin, maintenant, qu'allais-je faire pour me sortir de cette réponse que je lui avait donné sans réfléchir ? Je n'en savais strictement rien !

- Cool ! s'écria alors Ino. On va pouvoir voir ta maison Sasuke-Kun !

- Oui, rigolai-je nerveusement.

- Oh, s'étonna Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je quand nous sortîmes ensemble, moi, Ino et Naruto, de la salle pour se rendre vers la sortie.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire avant ! s'exclama-t-il et je restai un moment les yeux plantés dans les siens. Ça te va bien !

_Je le sentais, je le sentais encore ce sentiment qui ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter à chaque fois que Naruto me regardait ou m'adressait simplement la parole. Je devrais me renseigner sur ce comment, et ce pourquoi mon coeur me faisait souffrir à chaque fois où il était là, prés de moi à me remarquer._

Nous arrivâmes dehors, une fois que j'eus remercié Naruto sur le compliment qu'il m'avait fait, et Naruto remarqua soudainement mon journal que je tenais fortement contre ma poitrine, les bras croisés dessus, comme s'il était terriblement précieux – et il l'était.

- Oh, je peux -...

- NON ! m'écriai-je soudainement quand Naruto avait essayé de me prendre mon journal des mains.

Un silence s'installa entre nous trois, quand subitement je criai pour un journal qui à leur yeux, ne représentait rien. Mes troubles, non, pourquoi devaient-ils se manifester en leur présence ! D'habitude, je n'aurais jamais osé la voix sur qui que ce soit, et j'aurais refusé poliment que Naruto prenne mon journal, mais là, mes troubles c'étaient autre chose. Complètement autre chose et je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça. C'était sûr, une fois que je ne serais plus là, rentré chez moi, bien caché au fond de mon lit, Naruto et Ino discuteraient de ma réaction étrange, ce que je n'espérais en aucun cas.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te frustrer ou ...

- Non, c'est moi, m'excusai-je en lui coupant la parole.

- Tu vas bien Sasuke-Kun ? me demanda Ino en penchant la tête vers moi, car elle était toujours agrippée à Naruto.

- Oui, vraiment désolé, soufflai-je. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Je ramenai alors mon regard vers Naruto, qui ne fixait plus que mon journal désormais. J'essayais de lire dans ses yeux, pour comprendre et esperer connaître ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là. Il semblait perturbé par mon journal que j'avais tant voulu préserver de ses yeux bleus indiscrets. Jamais de toute manière, je n'aurais pu lui passer mon journal, ma vie pour qu'il la lise, c'était impossible à ce stade de notre relation amicale. Et puis, il penserait sûrement que je suis fou en lisant ce que je pensais sur lui réellement.

Un klaxon se fit entendre à quelques mètres devant moi et me sortis de mes pensées. Je reconnus alors immédiatement la voiture noire de mon grand frère Itachi, stationnée sur le trottoir comme chaque jour où il passait me prendre au retour. Il était appuyé sur la portière du conducteur et me regardait étrangement, moi et mes deux nouveaux " amis ". Il avait un regard qui à mon avis, en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, mais j'espérais avoir tort.

- Sasuke, on y va, marmonna-t-il en se retournant, pensant que j'allais le suivre comme d'habitude.

- Euh, Itachi... murmurai-je maladroitement en entrelaçant mes doigts et il se retourna.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je, euh... Je vais faire le chemin avec...

- Sasuke, toi et moi savons qu'il t'est impossible de faire le chemin de la maison jusqu'au lycée, alors monte dans la voiture s'il te plaît, on a un rendez-vous.

- Mais... !

- Sasuke, répéta mon frère et je compris tout de suite en fermant ma bouche.

_Je me retournai vers Naruto et Ino qui me regardaient, qui nous regardaient, moi et mon frère, d'une façon inquiétante. Ils devaient sûrement s'imaginer que je me faisais battre ou quelque chose dans ce genre, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais en regardant dans leur yeux. J'espérais qu'ils ne se fassent pas de fausses idées, car je ne voulais pas parraître encore plus étrange que je ne l'étais déjà._

Je montai alors dans la voiture de mon frère, et regardai une dernière fois Naruto qui avait également le regard rivé sur moi, et baissai la tête vers mes pieds. _Cette journée ne m'aura pas mieux avancé que la veille, si ce n'était que j'avais maintenant deux nouveaux amis, à ce que j'avais pu comprendre. Naruto était vraiment gentil, et je savais qu'il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui. Il était vraiment spécial et je le ressentais réellement au fond de moi. Mais ce que je ressentais réellement, était quelque chose que je n'arrivais toujours pas à distinguer en moi, et à en connaître l'origine, la provenance. Alors quand est-ce que j'allais comprendre... ? Quand ?_

* * *

- Naruto, souffla Ino quand Sasuke fut parti, tu ne le trouves pas... un peu secret ? questionna-t-elle ensuite.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, et se remit à marcher vers le chemin de sa maison.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment secret... répondit Naruto, il cache juste une chose, qu'il ne voudrait pas que l'on sache.

- Je vois... soupira-t-elle alors. Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer de lui adresser la parole ?

- Bien évidemment. murmura Naruto, il est seul, et ce temps doit être révolu.

- Aaaah ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement, tu es bien le Naruto que j'aime !

- Hey, hey, hey, doucement ! rigola le blond en essayant de se défaire de son emprise, mais bien sûr, il n'y arrivait pas, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le serrait contre lui.

- Aller on rentre maintenant ! Je suis épuisée !

- Oui... souffla Naruto en songeant à quelque chose, ou plutôt, à quelqu'un...

* * *

**Donc voici la suite ! J'espère que cela vous a encore plu !**

**Review !**


	3. Rapprochement Inattendu

**» 0o.° ~ Me Souvenir De Nous ~ °.o0 «**

**Chapitre 3 – Rapprochement Inattendu**

* * *

Naruto, j'essayais en vain de comprendre ce que tu avais de différent pour faire chavirer mon cœur d'une telle façon, et encore une fois, même en te regardant, je ne trouvais rien, pas la moindre chose qui pouvait m'éclairer sur ce sentiment que je ressentais au fond de mon cœur. Tu étais pourtant devant moi, à quelques mètres à te donner au sport qu'on appelait, je crois, le basket... Et ça m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, car même si nous étions devenus " amis ", cela prouvait que je ne te connaissais pas comme tel. Mais ne faut-il pas un temps d'adaptation pour ce genre de relations ? Je pense...

- Sasuke, tu as compris ?

Perdu dans mes pensées à observer Naruto sur le terrain de basket et comprendre la chose qui me troublait en lui, je relevai la tête vers mon professeur, et vers mes camarades de jeu quand celui-ci m'interrompit. Le professeur Gai, avait un air peiné, et mes compères avaient un air de dégoût sur leurs visages. Je rougis, et rebaissai la tête doucement en répondant :

- O-Oui, je pense que ça va aller, soufflai-je timidement et apparemment, cela lui suffisait comme réponse.

_Le professeur Gai, était justement mon professeur de sport. Encore une fois, je n'étais pas avec ma classe spécialisée aujourd'hui, mais avec celle avec qui je me dépassais chaque Vendredi après midi. La fin de la semaine était arrivée très vite, elle avait été riche en rebondissement, c'est ce que je pensais, vu tout ce que j'y avais vécu. J'avais rencontré Naruto et, Ino. Mais la connaissance que je retenais le plus était celle du grand blond sur qui j'avais trébuché et qui m'avait rattrapé dans le couloir._

Peut-être que j'avais été troublé de les connaître, mais sûrement pas plus qu'eux avec mon grand frère Itachi débarquant au lycée pour me ramener au rendez-vous que j'avais au médecin. J'étais sûr que désormais, Naruto... Naruto me voyait comme tous les autres de ce lycée, fou comme pas possible. Car il n'y avait pas que ça, je lui avais catégoriquement refusé l'accès à mon journal que je tenais fortement contre ma poitrine. Alors avec l'étrange comportement de mon frère et le mien qui peut-être, en disait long pour Naruto, oui, j'en étais presque sûr qu'il ne voudrait plus être mon ami maintenant. Il ne m'avait même plus reparlé depuis cet instant...

- Bien, alors faites les équipes avant de commencer le match, ordonna Gai avant de laisser aux élèves, le temps nécessaire pour former les équipes.

Naruto aussi jouait au basket en ce moment. Il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, enfin je crois.

_Il était réellement concentré sur son entrainement, avec son équipe à lui. Il en était le capitaine, un excellent capitaine. Il jouait vraiment bien à ce sport, alors que moi, j'étais nul comme dans tous les autres sur cette planète. S'il s'entraînait durement de cette manière, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un important match de basket, était prévu cette saison. Apparemment, d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre, il était décisif pour l'équipe de Naruto. J'espérais qu'il emporte ce match, il le méritait amplement._

- Monsieur, on a terminé de choisir les équipes, s'exclama un élève et je remarquai que, je n'avais pas été choisi, dans aucune des deux équipes de ma classe.

Je baissai misérablement la tête au sol, une boule de larme coincée dans ma gorge. C'est bon, je le savais, j'en étais conscient ! Je n'étais pas comme vous ! Quelqu'un de normal, mais j'étais capable de jouer au basket, même si les règles de ce sport disparaîtraient ensuite de ma mémoire.

- Vous avez oublié Sasuke, constata alors Gai et un silence s'ensuivit de cette remarque gênante.

- Professeur Gai, nous ne voulons pas d'un malade dans notre équipe ! protesta un autre élève, brisant ce silence un peu trop pesant. Sasuke devrait rester assis sur le banc.

- Oui c'est vrai ! s'écrièrent les autres.

Mon cœur se serra à ces cris qui m'atteignirent en plein cœur, et je restai la tête au sol, attendant ce que le professeur Gai déciderait. Je sentais le lourd regard de Naruto posé sur moi suite à ça, ce qui me fit une raison de plus de ne pas relever le regard vers lui. _Quelle honte je ressentais, j'étais rejeté non sans douceur par les autres. C'est un sentiment aussi indescriptible que celui que je ressens pour Naruto. Ça fait vraiment mal, depuis tout petit, je ne me suis jamais senti accepté par les gens qui m'entouraient... mais à quoi bon ? À quoi ça me servirait d'être parmi eux ? Ce ne sont que des hypocrites et des gens en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance._

- C'est décidé, Sasuke, déclara alors Gai. Tu seras dans l'équipe A, celle à qui il manque un joueur, donc toi.

J'entendis encore les plaintes de mes camarades, suite aux paroles du professeur Gai. J'étais quand même content qu'il me fasse jouer, et ne me laisse pas de côté, même si personne ne voulait de moi dans une des équipes. _Étais-je un si lourd fardeau pour les autres ? Je ne pensais pas... mais d'après ce que j'étais, je n'étais pas les autres pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient réellement de moi. Même si j'en avais une petite idée...  
_  
- Bien, la partie va commencer, mettez-vous en place ! s'écria le professeur de sport, et je me plaçai là où je pensais bien faire. Un, deux, TROIS ! hurla ensuite Gai en lançant le ballon en l'air, et le capitaine de mon équipe, la A, s'élança pour rattraper le ballon et commencer la partie.

D'un coup rapide, je me déplaçai sur le terrain, aussi bien que je le pouvais, que mes jambes me le permettaient. J'espérai que Naruto ne m'observe pas, car il se moquerait bien de moi. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée, et moi, je ne savais presque pas jouer à ce sport. Quel imbécile je faisais, vraiment, un incapable.

Je continuai donc à jouer et à courir, souhaitant ne pas commettre d'erreur dans mes actes. Puis, quelqu'un, sans doute un adversaire, me bouscula fortement et je m'étalai au sol complètement. J'entendis alors le professeur Gai, qui servait d'arbitre, siffler, et je relevai la tête vers mon… coéquipier ? Je le fixai un moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'avait bousculé ainsi et essayai tant bien que mal de me relever. Je secouai mes vêtements un moment, pour faire partir la poussière et j'entendis ensuite les rires moqueurs de quelques personnes autour de moi.

- Oh, faites attention ! s'écria Gai.

- Désolé monsieur, Sasuke ne regardait pas devant lui !

- Menteur ! marmonna alors Naruto en regardant la scène de l'autre côté du terrain.

- Bon alors, elle vient cette balle Naruto ! demanda un membre de son équipe.

- Oui, oui, désolé ! s'écria le blond en relançant la balle.

Quel imbécile, pensai-je fortement, il croit que je ne sais pas qu'il s fait exprès de me pousser à terre ? Vraiment... même si je crois que c'était son but que je m'en doute un peu. Enfin, une fois la partie relancée, je me remis à courir pour entrer réellement dans le jeu, mais à quoi bon ? Je remarquais bien que les membres de mon équipe, m'évitaient pour me passer la balle. Finalement, après une bonne minute à attendre ma chance, la balle s'élança vers moi et je courus pour tenter de la rattraper. Mais une grosse brute de mon côté, me projeta au sol et une nouvelle fois je me retrouvai par terre.

Cette fois, je n'y manquai pas, car m'étant tellement élancé dans ma course pour rattraper le ballon de basket, ma chute se fit vraiment dure. _Elle m'égratigna le coude et mon menton se fracassa durement au sol ce qui, je le sentais, l'avais ouvert. Des larmes commençaient à surgir au bord de mes yeux, de la douleur immense que je ressentais et je me demandai: pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que même si je ne suis pas comme les autres, je subissais de telle chose ! Où pouvais-je trouver l'aide dont j'avais besoin ? J'étais seul, complètement seul..._

- Il se fout de moi ! s'exclama Naruto, observant la scène qui l'horrifiait.

- Mais Naruto ! se plaignit un ami à lui, qui faisait parti de son équipe. Tu joues avec nous là, ou bien !

- Il n'as pas honte ! continua alors le blond de se parler à lui-même.

- Hey ! s'écria le reste de son équipe. Tu nous écoutes, capitaine !

- Je reviens ! déclara alors Naruto en lâchant le ballon qu'il tenait en main, et se dirigeant vers Sasuke.

Mince, j'avais vraiment mal ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je continue à jouer, même avec le menton et le coude en sang ?

Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose me soulever du sol et me prendre, et remarquai que c'était Naruto quand je relevai les yeux. Je le regardai étonnement, et rougis quand je m'aperçus qu'il me portait comme… une princesse, je crois ? Oui, c'était effectivement de cette manière là. Enfin, je revins vite à la réalité quand ma douleur me reprit fortement. Je gémis.

- Je vais le ramener à l'infirmerie, professeur Gai, marmonna alors Naruto dans un regard dur en fusillant celui qui m'avait fait tomber au passage.

_Étrangement, celui qui m'avait bousculé et fait exprès, se fit ensuite tout petit quand Naruto m'eut relevé et pris dans ses bras. C'était vraiment bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il était intimidé par le blond, peut-être pour la raison que Naruto était connu par tout le lycée, car il était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Je ne savais pas, mais ce que je pensais était vraiment plausible._

- T-Très bien, répondit mon professeur de sport, quand il vit comme tous les autres autour de nous, que Naruto me côtoyait.

_Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, Naruto avait le droit de me connaître et de me parler. Mais, que j'étais bête, c'était un événement pour eux qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme moi.  
_  
A quelqu'un comme moi ? me répétai-je soudainement après une minute. Oui... une personne pas comme les autres, avec des troubles différents, et des pertes de mémoires agaçantes.

- Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Naruto, sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

- O-Oui, j'ai un peu mal, mais ça va aller, répondis-je difficilement, car chaque mouvement de lèvre me faisait souffrir à cause de mon menton.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas méchant comme blessure, tenta-t-il de me rassurer et cela marchait quand il me fit un sourire qui accompagnait sa phrase.

- Je l'espère, soufflai-je.

Alors arrivé à l'infirmerie, Naruto frappa à la porte et une infirmière en blouse blanche vint nous ouvrir. Naruto me posa alors au sol, et c'est là que je remarquai que j'avais été vraiment proche de lui pendant quelques minutes. _J'étais content à ce moment là, intérieurement, car même en pleine partie de basket avec son équipe, il était venu m'aider quand je m'étais étalé sur le sol. Car d'une certaine façon, j'avais peur qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé avec mon grand frère Itachi, il ne vienne plus me reparler toute une journée, comme celle qui avait précédée vendredi. Finalement, j'avais eu tort de penser de cette manière, car maintenant, il était avec moi._

- Asseyez-vous ici, indiqua ensuite l'infirmière en nous montrant un lit dans le coin et je m'y installai, Naruto en face de moi entrain de m'examiner. Je reviens chercher quelques outils pour vous soigner et ensuite je vous laisserai partir quand vous aurez rempli un billet de libération pour cette fin d'après-midi.

- Très bien, merci, la remercia Naruto en lui faisant un sourire et elle partit dans une autre pièce pour aller chercher je ne sais quoi.

Quant à nous, nous restâmes ici à l'attendre pendant que Naruto me soulevait le menton avec un doigt pour mieux observer ma blessure. Je gémis un peu pendant son acte, et remarquai pendant que je ne bougeais pas, qu'il portait son maillot de l'équipe, complètement en sueur. Et mon coeur se mit à battre drôlement vite quand je le regardais, d'une autre étrange façon qu'un ami le ferait. _Il était si proche de moi, et je pouvais sentir son parfum, même s'il s'était épuisé au sport._

- Comme je le disais, murmura Naruto en me lâchant le menton et me regardant dans les yeux, ce n'était rien, dit-il en souriant.

- Ah, alors je suis rassuré, répondis-je en rougissant qu'il soit si près de mon visage.

Il posa une main sur ma cuisse car j'étais assis sur le lit, et il prit mon bras pour regarder mon autre blessure mais qui ceci dit, n'était rien comparée à celle de mon menton. Mon coude était alors égratigné et il soupira en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en même temps.

- Vraiment, je l'aurais bien remit à sa place, celui qui t'a fait ça.

- Oh... balbutiai-je, ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude...

- L'habitude, Sasuke ? me demanda-t-il en laissant reposer mon bras à côté de moi.

- O-Oui... murmurai-je en rougissant une nouvelle fois quand il me fixa.

- Pourquoi ? Comment cela se fait-il que tu aies l'habitude de ces situations ?

- Tu n'est pas au courant ? m'étonnai-je et il répondit en faisant un non de la tête. J-Je... commençai-je, je suis malade.

Ce qu'entendit Naruto à cet instant, lui pinça le cœur et il incita Sasuke à continuer dans sa lancée.

- Je...Enfaite, me repris-je, je suis malade dans le sens où je ne suis pas venu au monde normalement... J'ai des troubles, je fais des crises parfois, et la chose qui me touche le plus dans ma maladie, ce sont mes pertes de... mes pertes de mémoire énormes. Et, concernant ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois avec Itachi, qui est mon grand frère et ma seule famille aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il est juste protecteur envers moi, c'est pour cela qu'il vient me chercher au lycée. Je tenais juste à te le dire.

_Naruto resta à me regarder avec des yeux compréhensifs quand je lui avouai ma vie, et mon cœur balança maladroitement dans ma poitrine, car il n'était pas partit en courant comme tous les autres à qui je m'étais confié. Il était vraiment unique, pensai-je durement. Je l'aimais... beaucoup._

- Je suis vraiment navré pour toi, Sasuke, me confia alors Naruto. Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te demandais en aucun cas de te justifier sur ton grand frère Itachi. Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie privée.

- Non, m'empressai-je de répondre et il resta interloqué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... soufflai-je ensuite, mais j'ai eut une sensation en moi, qui m'a permit de tout te dire. J'ai eut l'impression, avouai-je enfin, que je pouvais me confier à toi et que tu n'allais pas me rejeter, comme... tous les autres, dis-je en baissant la tête et il me la releva avec ses deux mains sur mes joues pour ne pas me faire mal.

- Sasuke... chuchota-t-il et je rougis encore, je ne te rejetterai jamais, tu entends ? Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai ressenti le besoin de te connaître un peu plus. Et même, de te proteger de ces imbéciles qui te font du mal. Crois-moi, je ne te lâcherai jamais, d'accord ?

_Mon cœur me faisait atrocement mal, car en ce moment si calme, il avait su me mettre dans tous mes états. Ces révélations sur ce qu'il pensait de moi, me rendaient intérieurement joyeux. J'avais la sensation que jamais je ne me sentirais abandonné par Naruto. Que toute ma vie, il serait mon ami et ne me lâcherait pas la main à laquelle je m'accrochais étrangement durement._

- Viens dans mes bras, m'ordonna-t-il alors et je me laissai volontiers bercer contre son corps, ma tête sur son épaule.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, et ressentis un énorme plaisir à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras chauds et réconfortants. _Bizarrement, je me sentais l'homme le plus heureux sur la terre à ce moment-là, et j'étais fier, si Naruto le souhaitait, de le présenter à grand frère Itachi. Je voulais que mon aîné sache à quel point Naruto comptait pour moi, et à quel point un sentiment immense le chérissait dans mon cœur._

- Voilà ! s'exclama l'infirmière en revenant et Naruto se décolla de moi.

- Oh, je t'ai taché Naruto, avec mon sang, remarquai-je sur son épaule.

J'avais oublié que j'étais blessé au menton.

- Ce n'est rien, me sourit-il, ce n'est qu'une petite tâche.

- Mais le sang ne part pas, murmurai-je tristement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère est vraiment très bonne dans le domaine du nettoyage !

- Très bien, marmonnais-je. Je suis quand même désolé.

- Allez jeune homme ! déclara la dame à nos côtés. Il est temps de vous soignez.

- Oui.

Naruto s'écarta alors, et je me fis soigner par l'infirmière. Elle y allait doucement, et je ne ressentis rien. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle faisait ce métier, pensai-je. Je regardai alors Naruto, et il était toujours entrain de me fixer avec ses grands yeux bleus. Mon coeur se remit alors à battre vite, et je souhaitai qu'elle termine au plus vite pour rentrer chez moi. Je regardai le cadran accroché dans la pièce, et constatai qu'il restait plus qu'une demi-heure de cours. Barbant... Je n'allais tout de même pas rester au lycée ? A ne rien faire qui plus est... ?

- Voilà, terminé, souffla-t-elle. Tiens, remplit ce papier jeune homme, et tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

- A vrai dire, l'interrompis-je dans sa lançée, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. C'est toujours mon grand frère qui vient me chercher au lycée, à l'heure, et il n'est pas près de sonner la fin des cours.

- Ah... marmonna-t-elle, eh bien...

- Je te raccompagne si tu veux ! s'exclama alors Naruto et je le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment ? m'étonnai-je. Me ramener ?

- Oui ! continua-t-il. J'ai une voiture garée dans le parcking, je peux te ramener chez toi comme ça.

- M-Mais, et ton entrainement ? bafouillai-je, timide de cette proposition.

- Je n'en ai que faire ! sortit-il ensuite, je te raccompagne, c'est décidé ! Eh puis, le capitaine peut se permettre de sécher pour une fois, me sourit-il grandement. Ils sont assez grands, ils se débrouilleront très bien sans moi.

- D-D'accord. Merci.

- Ce n'est rien, allons-y !

Je descendis alors du lit sur lequel j'étais assis, et repartant tout soigné de cette infirmerie, je suivis Naruto jusqu'à sa voiture qui se trouvait juste devant le lycée. _Mon organe, indispensable à ma vie, se remit à battre fort et je soufflai en me demandant s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter. C'est à cet instant, où je me rendis compte que pour une fois, j'allais être raccompagné chez moi par quelqu'un d'autre que mon grand frère. Et, à vrai dire, j'étais tout excité, mais pour une raison très particulière. J'allais être seul avec Naruto._

* * *

Nous voilà dans la voiture de Naruto, et je ne trouve rien à dire pour briser ce silence un peu trop pesant maintenant. Mais c'était assez plaisant finalement, car je pouvais l'observer discrètement. J'aimais le regarder, j'aimais regarder Naruto. Il est tellement beau, gentil et attentioné. Etait-il comme ça avec tout le monde ? Je ne savais pas, mais j'étais heureux qu'il le soit avec moi en tout cas.

- C'est bon ! soupira-t-il, j'ai enfin retrouvé mes clés ! - et je lui souris une fois avoir attaché ma ceinture. Alors, quelle est ton adresse ? me demanda-t-il et quelque chose de logique me frappa de plein fouet.

Mais quel idiot j'étais ! Pourquoi avais-je accepté de me faire raccompagner chez moi par Naruto, en voiture, alors qu'avec mes pertes de mémoire, je n'étais même pas capable de me remémorer mon adresse ?  
J'étais vraiment le dernier des imbéciles ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant de monter avec lui !  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore penser de moi une fois que je lui dirais cela ?

- Naruto, je suis vraiment bête... soupirai-je, et il leva un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Je t'ai dit toute à l'heure, que j'avais des pertes de mémoire énormes...

- Oui, et alors ?

- Je ne me souviens plus du tout de mon adresse. Je suis désolé.

- Oh... marmonna-t-il après ma révélation, c'est embêtant.

- Oui, soufflai-je. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à retourner au lycée...

- Non attends, me rattrapa-t-il en prenant son sac qu'il avait posé à l'arrière, et cherchant quelque chose dedans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'étonnai-je. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Oui, attends... marmonna-t-il, voilà ! s'écria Naruto en ressortant un énorme bouquin de son sac, et je le regardai perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionnai-je étonné.

- C'est le livre de tous les élèves qui sont dans le lycée !

- A-Ah bon ? balbutiai-je. Il y en a un ?

- Oui, comme chaque année ! m'informa-t-il. Il est toujours renouvelé !

- Je ne savais pas, avouai-je timidement et il l'ouvrit pendant ce cours instant.

- Dedans, il y a le prénom, le nom des élèves, leur âge, et leurs adresses à chacun !

- Ah... et j'y suis ?

- Oui, certainement ! dit-il en tournant les pages assez vite. Tu vois, je t'ai trouvé. Sasuke Uchiwa, 16 ans, 7 Rue des cerisiers.

- Oh, oui, maintenant que tu le dis... marmonnai-je en souriant un peu bêtement.

- Bien, alors ne perdons pas de temps, conseilla-t-il, en route !

- M-Mais attends une seconde, chuchotai-je et il tourna la tête vers moi, avant de ranger le bouquin dans son sac.

- Oui ?

- Ce livre, d'où vient-il ?

- Eh bien, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. C'est normal que la directrice du lycée me le confie, et puis si tu regardes bien, il y a beaucoup de dédicace. Mais bon, comme je viens de le ranger, je te montrerai peut-être une autre fois Sasuke.

- Très bien, soufflai-je.

- Bon, c'est parti, termina-t-il, et il démarra sa voiture, qui était presqu'identique à celle de mon grand frère, sauf que la couleur changeait. Celle de Naruto était grisâtre...

* * *

- C'est ici ? me demanda Naruto quand, sortis de la voiture, j'ouvris le petit portail qui précédait ma porte d'entrée.

- Oui, répondis-je en lui souriant. Il n'y a que mon grand frère et moi qui vivons ici.

- Ah... souffla-t-il alors, mais tes parents, ils sont où ?

Je ne répondis pas, et Naruto sentit mon malaise quand je baissai des yeux tristes au sol.

- Oh, je suis désolé, excuse-moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire envers moi et je relevai les yeux vers lui en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était rien.

- Je te le dirai, si tu veux réellement savoir, murmurai-je et nous arrivâmes à ma porte.

- D'accord, sourit-il. Entrons.

Je m'exécutai et ouvris ma porte que d'un naturel, mon frère laissai ouverte quand il était présent à la maison. Je la refermai derrière Naruto, et l'on se réchauffa quelques secondes aprés. _Dehors, il faisait un froid de canard ! L'hiver était rudement froid cette année._

J'enlevai ensuite mon manteau et mes chaussures pour me retrouver en chausettes et je pensai drôlement que c'était un confort vraiment exquis. Très confortable.

- Sasuke ? s'étonna mon grand frère quand il m'aperçut dans l'entrée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et avec... ?

- Naruto, se présenta alors mon ami. Naruto Uzumaki.

Mon frère lança un regard glacial à Naruto quand il se présenta à lui et je sentis ce regard me donner des frissons dans le dos. Je décidai alors d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qui se faisait pesante tout d'un coup.

- Euh...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demanda soudainement mon grand frère, en remarquant mes blessures néanmoins soignées.

- Je suis tombé tout seul, répondis-je et je sentis le regard de Naruto sur moi. Et Naruto, indiquai-je ensuite, un nouvel ami à moi, m'a raccompagné chez nous car l'infirmière m'a dispensé de sport.

- Comment ça tu es tombé tout seul ? s'étonna Itachi en ignorant mes paroles sur Naruto.

- Eh bien, j'ai juste trébuché.

- Et comment as-tu fait pour rentrer à la maison ? me questionna-t-il, n'ayant aucune idée de la réponse.

- C'est Naruto, ici présent, insistai-je, qui m'a raccompagné en voiture en retrouvant notre adresse dans un bouquin du lycée.

_Mon frère ne semblait point s'intéresser sur le cas " Naruto " et je me demandai bien pourquoi. Qu'avait-il ? Il ne semblait pas vraiment l'aimer au premier abord, et je trouvais bien ça dommage. Je souhaitais au départ, qu'il s'entende bien avec Naruto, car je l'aimais beaucoup. Il était vraiment gentil avec moi, et cela, Itachi-san devrait le savoir.  
_  
- Bon... marmonnai-je quand mon frère ne disait plus rien, je voulais inviter Naruto à rester un moment chez nous. Tu es d'accord, Naruto ? demandai-je en me retournant vers lui.

- Oui, enfin, si ton frère veut bien, répondit-il et je regardai mon frère.

- Faites ce que vous voulez... soupira Itachi, je dois travailler sur quelque chose.

- Merci nii-san ! le remerciai-je en souriant à Naruto. Tu peux poser ton manteau et tes chaussures ici, lui indiquai-je ensuite et il m'écouta en les déposant à l'entrée. Viens, ma chambre est à l'étage.

- D'accord, je te suis, souffla-t-il en montant derrière moi dans les escaliers.

_Je ne le retransmettais peut-être pas sur mon visage, mais j'étais réellement heureux que Naruto puisse pénétrer chez moi, comme un réel ami que je connaîtrais depuis lontemps. Et pour une fois, il n'était pas en conpagnie d'Ino, et cela, d'une certaine manière, me soulageait. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la façon qu'elle avait de s'accrocher à Naruto comme ça. Et une énième fois, le sentiment étrange que je ressentais à chaque fois que je pensais à Naruto ou que je le regardais, revint m'atteindre en plein cœur. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être à la fin ? Il faudrait vraiment que je me renseigne sérieusement là dessus._

- Voilà, c'est ma chambre, marmonnai-je en ouvrant la porte en bois, et nous entrâmes l'un après l'autre.

- C'est beau, et bien rangé Sasuke, remarqua Naruto et je rougis.

- Merci, je n'aime juste pas le désordre, l'informai-je et il rigola quelque peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je ensuite.

- Eh bien, la plupart du temps, commença-t-il, la chambre d'un adolescent est plutôt en bazard, alors que toi...

- Oui, oui je sais ! m'exclamai-je, je crois comprendre où tu veux en venir – et il continua de se moquer de moi gentiment.

_Après ça, je m'empressai de prendre mon sac, pendant que Naruto allait s'installer sur mon lit et de ranger bien soigneusement mon journal dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dessus et crois que je suis aussi fou qu'un interné en hôpital psychiatrique. Ce que je n'étais pas au passage. Je préférais me le rappeler pour ne pas devenir réellement cinglé. Car même si j'étais malade, il ne fallait pas prendre ce mot dans tous les sens du terme. J'avais une conscience tout de même._

- Alors c'est ici que tu vis, chaque jour et nuit ? me questionna Naruto, une fois que je le rejoignis.

- Oui ! m'exclamai-je. Je dois t'avouer que parfois je m'ennuie un peu...

- Eh bien maintenant je suis là ! déclara-t-il et je me sentis étrange, je t'emmènerai en sortie avec moi si tu veux bien.

- Oui, oui, je serais heureux ! m'écriai-je. Ça me changerait d'ici !

- Je te comprends ! Moi aussi avant je restais enfermé chez moi.

- Oui... soufflai-je. Au fait, regarde.

Je me levai de mon lit et allai chercher le cadre de photo posé sur mon bureau. _Je me souvenais que Naruto aimerait bien que je lui parle de mes parents et à vrai dire, j'avais aussi un besoin personelle de lui révéler mon passé. Je me sentais libre de parler avec lui, c'était tellement facile._

- Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant et il prit le cadre entre ses mains, me lançant un regard doux.

- Ce sont tes parents ? me demanda-t-il soucieux.

- O-Oui, répondis-je tristement.

- Je vois...souffla Naruto, mais... sans être indiscret, où sont-ils ? Ils sont... ? hésita le blond mais Sasuke répondit de suite.

- Ma mère... commençai-je, est morte quand j'avais cinq ans, et mon père... continuai-je, est parti avant que ma mère ne décède. Il nous a complètement abandonné ! crachai-je et Naruto posa une main douce sur la mienne comme pour me réconforter.

- Je suis désolé... murmura Naruto. Mais est-ce que tu sais la raison pour laquelle ton père est parti ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Eh bien... soupirai-je, mon frère n'a pas tenu à me le dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, terminai-je en baissant les yeux, ne souhaitant plus vraiment reparler de mon passé.

- Oh... d'accord, chuchota-t-il. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai un passé, tout le monde en a un, et le mien aussi n'est pas très joyeux. Si tu veux... je te le révélerai aussi, si tu en as envie.

- N-Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'embêtes à me le dire, si tu ne le souhaites pas, balbutiai-je et il serra ma main dans la sienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas, marmonna-t-il et je restai silencieux, me rappelant vaguement les derniers souvenirs de ma défunte mère. Hey, Sasuke... me chuchota alors Naruto en soulevant doucement ma tête et il aperçut des larmes au coin de mes yeux. Ne pleure pas... Je suis sûr que ta mère n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça.

- M-Mais... bafouillai-je, elle... me m-manque tellement.

- Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir, aller viens, dit-il en me reprenant dans ses bras, comme cette après-midi dans l'infirmerie et je me ressentis pris d'une soudaine chaleure de bien être.

- Dis-moi, souffla Naruto, remarquant bien que j'étais subitement triste, tu es chatouilleux ? me demanda-t-il ensuite et je m'étonnai de cette question qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je venais de lui raconter.

- Qu-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes... ?

- Parce qu'il ne le faudrait pas ! s'écria-t-il alors en passant ses grandes mains sur mes côtes, ce qui me provoqua d'énorme frissons sur tout le corps et je gigotai dans tous les sens.

_Naruto continua dans ses chatouilles qui me faisaient frémir et bouger et je rigolai aux éclats quand il se mit sur moi en me retenant de ne pas faire de gestes. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit, surtout avec quelqu'un. Cela me rendait heureux comme jamais, Naruto était si gentil. Il avait su m'écouter attentivement quand je lui eus révélé mon passé, et je l'en remerciais beaucoup pour ça, car parfois, se confier pouvait nous faire le plus grand bien.  
_  
Soudain, Naruto s'arrêtait dans ses chatouilles, et je rouvris les yeux que j'avais inconsciemment fermé pandant qu'il me tricotait de partout pour me faire rire et sans doute, me faire oublier ma tristesse. Il me tenait fermement les deux poignets de chaque côté de mon visage et il me contempla dans un regard tendre, qui me fit atrocement rougir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait arrêté de me chatouiller, et me regardait tout à coup de cette manière, mais ça ne me déplaisait pas pour autant. Car cette façon unique qu'il avait de me regarder, je l'aimais bien à vrai dire.

- N-Naruto... ? chuchotai-je quand il ne bougeait plus et me contemplait sérieusement.

Soudain, il desserra l'étreinte qu'il avait autour de mes poignets, et s'approcha lentement de mon visage sans dire un seul mot. Je restai à le fixer étrangement, et il continua de s'approcher de plus en plus, jusquà ce qu'il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je fermai doucement les yeux quand il se rapprocha jusqu'à frôler mes lèvres d'un centimètre, ce qui était réellement très court comme distance.

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi il faisait ça, je ne savais pas non plus ce que cela représentait d'être si proche d'une personne. N'était-ce pas le cas que j'avais souvent entendu et qui revenait très fréquemment dans la vie de tous les jours ? Je n'en savais strictement rien, car vraisemblablement, mon frère ne m'en avais jamais parlé. Mais de quoi aurait-il dû réellement me parler ? me demandai-je après une seconde. Hein ? C'est vrai après tout... de quoi ? De quel sujet ?_

Je m'arrêtai de me torturer le cerveau, quand mon cœur vint se mêler de la situation présente. Il recommençait à battre vraiment fort en moi, et je lui suppliai intérieurement d'arrêter. _J'en avais marre de ne pas connaître la raison de ce rythme cardiaque très élevé. C'était complètement idiot ! Pourquoi se mettait-il à battre si fortement à chaque fois que je me retrouvais en présence de Naruto ? Aucune idée.  
_  
_C'est à cet instant que choisi Naruto pour vouloir s'approcher un tout petit peu plus de mes lèvres et où je manquai d'air très subitement. Il voulut faire la chose qu'on appelait " embrasser " je crois, mais soudainement, mon téléphone portable qui était posé sur ma table de chevet se mit à sonner et je remarquai qu'il prit un air agacé sur le visage en se reculant. Bizarrement, j'étais également déçu qu'il n'ait pu aller au bout de ce qu'il avait en tête, et je m'étonnai moi-même. Pourquoi devais-je me sentir déçu ? Je devais plutôt me sentir mal à l'aise, étant donné que Naruto était un garçon bien plus grand que moi et qui avait tenté de m'embrasser. C'était bien anormal, et je ne me souvenais plus dans quel cas une personne était tenté dans embrassé une autre. Un trou noir énorme dans ma tête m'envahit la mémoire et je pensai que ce n'était pas nouveau... J'avais encore oublié la raison._

- J-Je dois répondre... soufflai-je quand au bout de la troisième sonnerie, Naruto ne se levait pas de sur moi.

- Oui, bien sûr, murmura-t-il, je vais y aller de toute façon, m'informa-t-il ensuite et je pris le téléphone en main en étouffant le bruit.

- D-D'accord, murmurai-je à mon tour en essayant de cacher mes joues rougies par ce qu'il venait de se passer. A-Alors, à lundi.

- Oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il en se passant une main derrière la tête en ouvrant ma porte. À lundi, Sasuke, chuchota-t-il ensuite en me faisant un sourire et refermant la porte derrière lui.

_Je restai un moment sous le choque de ce moment si excitant que je venais de passer. Naruto avait bien faillit m'embrasser sur les lèvres, et je me rappelai d'une chose : dans ce bas monde, cela représentait bien quelque chose. Mais quoi ? me demandai-je, aucune idée me parvenant en tête. Il faudrait sérieusement que je fasse une recherche, car je n'étais certain de rien. Enfin, maudit téléphone portable ! S'il n'avait pas sonné à ce moment précis, Naruto aurait probablement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, et étrangement, je me serais senti heureux pendant une fois dans ma vie depuis longtemps, car mes lèvres, mon cœur et mon âme auraient apprécié cet instant._

Je décrochai ensuite.

- Allô ?

* * *

Naruto descendit les escaliers de la maison des Uchiwa, se prenant légèrement la tête entre les mains, après être sorti de la chambre de Sasuke, à qui il avait frôlé les lèvres. Il comprenait le geste qu'il avait bien faillit commettre, et étrangement, il ne le regrettait pas, car il aurait tant aimé goûter aux lèvres de son petit protégé, mais cela n'était pas arrivé – à cause d'une débile sonnerie de téléphone portable. Décidément, pensa-t-il, il n'avait pas de chance...

Mais enfin, se rectifia-t-il, même s'il était tombé fou amoureux de Sasuke depuis leur premier regard échangé, le jeune Uchiwa ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il s'était approché de son visage, et il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait si Naruto l'avait embrassé réellement sur les lèvres. Et cela, rendait le grand blond intérieurement heureux.

- Tu pars ? demanda une voix sombre, et Naruto releva la tête vers celle-ci quand il arriva dans l'entrée.

- Itachi, c'est ça ? questionna alors le grand blond, certain du prénom de l'aîné de Sasuke.

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose...souffla ensuite le brun, ingnorant les paroles de Naruto.

- Je vois... marmonna-t-il, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Pourquoi mon petit frère accorde tellement d'importance à une personne aussi inintéressante que toi ? demanda-t-il et le grand blond resta sans voix une seconde, avant de reprendre contrôlement la parole.

- Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question ! s'exclama Naruto, un peu frustré.

- Mais je te la pose à toi, soupira Itachi.

- Bon, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi à quoique ce soit, alors je rentre chez moi, marmonna le blond en posant une main sur la poignée de la porte, mais il fut bien vite rattrapé par le grand frère de son bien aimé.

- Écoutes, souffla-t-il, je vais être franc avec toi, avoua alors Itachi, et Naruto l'écouta attentivement, attendant qu'il continue.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Itachi ne répondit pas tout de suite à son interlocuteur, et laissa Naruto dans le doute un petit instant. Quelle arrogance immense, pensa ensuite le blond, je n'aime pas ce genre de personne.

- Je ne veux pas que tu continues à voir mon petit frère, Sasuke, lâcha enfin l'aîné et Naruto ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Naruto. Et je peux savoir en quel honneur ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- C'est simple, souffla Itachi, Sasuke n'a pas besoin d'un ami aussi inutile que toi.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux-... !

- C'est la vérité, l'interrompit brutalement l'aîné en remarquant que Naruto s'énervait. Et puis, c'est vrai quoi, je ne vois pas ce que tu as de spécial, tu es tellement banal... soupira-t-il en le regardant de la tête au pied et le blond s'impatientait.

- Tu vois, je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire, mais tu n'y arriveras à pas, murmura Naruto, sûr de lui dans un regard dur.

- Je ne fais rien, se défendit Itachi. Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que je pensais de toi.

- Eh bien merci, alors je m'en vais maintenant, déclara Naruto en ouvrant la porte, et une seconde fois, Itachi l'interrompit dans son geste.

- Sasuke est atteint d'une maladie, je pense que tu dois le savoir maintenant... souffla le grand brun en s'appuyant sur le mur d'à côté, et je pense que tu nuierais encore un peu plus à sa vie de malade en le côtoyant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'empressa de demander Naruto. Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais. J'ai besoin de lui, comme il a besoin de moi.

- Sottises... soupira-t-il, complètement absurbe, enfin ! s'exclama Itachi, je tenais juste à ce que tu saches que je ne veux pas que tu deviennes son ami, en aucun cas.

- Trop tard, avoua le grand blond, je crois que c'est déjà fait.

- Très bien, murmura enfin Itachi, mais n'oublie jamais cette phrase, l'avertit-il. Sasuke sait qui tu es aujourd'hui, mais il ne le saura probablement plus demain.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Naruto lança un dernier regard au grand frère de Sasuke, qu'il méprisait plus que tout au monde à présent. Il comprit le sens de cette discussion qu'il avait eut, et Itachi sous entendait bien qu'il ne deviendrait jamais aussi proche avec Sasuke qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Naruto était bien embêté, lui qui avait en tête de l'approcher encore un peu plus. Cet être si mignion qu'il voulait prendre dans ses bras à chaque instant, et qui le rendait malade, rien qu'avec ses onyx hypnotiques. C'en était déroutant, se disait-il en montant dans sa voiture et sentant encore l'odeur de Sasuke à ses côtés. Mais maintenant, c'était plus que certain, pensa-t-il durement, il allait mener une guerre sans merci pour conquérir tout chez Sasuke, même si Itachi Uchiwa, l'en empêcherait très probablement.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci énormément, car je mets beaucoup de temps a écrire les chapitres pour qu'ils vous plaisent ! J'attends vos impressions le plus vite possible ! ^^ Bye !**


End file.
